Walk until you lost your own name
by Citrus Tee
Summary: "Un regard profond, un sourire en coin qui lui conférait un air indolent. Les bras négligemment croisés contre sa poitrine, appuyé contre un mur. Tout chez lui dégageait l'insolence et le déni profond des règles." Le premier pas mène toujours à notre perte... SLASH OS.


Ah que coucou !

Pour une fois, j'avais du temps, de la bonne musique et de motivation pour écrire… Manquait plus que l'idée ! Je dois mon salut à RavenWhore_ sur Twitter (oh planche de salut bien-aimée, si tu as un compte sur FF, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ! ) et l'inspiration à Clé/Art (alias ImagineaPeace !) avec qui je peux parler de mes problèmes de sirènes… Sachez aussi que le chapitre 7 de CACE sera bouclé en envoyé à la correction DEMAIN SOIR ! *petite danse de la joie derrière son clavier*

Donc pour vous remercier de votre patience, je vous présente ici MON PREMIER LEMON. Vous n'imaginez pas la pression qui pèse sur moi à cet instant. J'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir… Alors faites-moi à tout prix connaitre votre avis ! *puppy/Darren eyes*

Donc, rating M, pour language vulgaire (ah, ces jeunes !) et scène de sexe (entre deux hommes, en plus !)

Pairing : Chandler/Sebastian (première fois sur ce couple aussi !)

Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'hab, bien que j'aie tenté de soudoyer Ryan Murphy avec des bérets jaunes. Plein. Mais non.

Playlist de lecture : _Hello, Brokenhearted_ et _I Told You So_ – **Karmin** (de la pure bombe !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Négligemment accoudé au bar, Sebastian regardait défiler les garçons devant lui. Soufflant négligemment, il reporta son attention sur le seul qui avait retenu son regard : un petit blond gesticulant coiffé de lunettes ridicules et d'un bonnet absolument affreux. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, devant sans cesse rajouter quelque chose de sa voix si particulière avant d'éclater d'un rire suraigu en balançant la tête en arrière.

_Tellement gay._

Sebastian soupira à nouveau. Même avec toute la bonne volonté possible, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du blondinet. Il dégageait une aura de joie à plusieurs mètres à la ronde, et son sourire semblait contagieux pour qui croisait son regard. Il était entouré de nombreuses personnes, qui semblaient fascinées par ses propos. Le grand brun, curieux, tenta une approche discrète, en abordant le barman d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« - Salut, beau gosse. Dit moi, tu saurais pas comment elle s'appelle, la pile électrique là-bas ?

-Qui ? Chandler ? Celui qui parle fort et vite ?

-Yep. Chandler, hein ? Pas de goût ses parents, j'te jure, » marmonna Sebastian, le regard vissé sur le garçon en question, qui lui tournait maintenant le dos.

« -Mais dis-moi, beau brun, tu ne m'as pas abordé uniquement pour me demander le nom du garçon, ou je me trompe ?

-En fait, oui, tu te trompes, » répondit Sebastian en plantant le barman sur place. Bouche bée, il regarda la créature sexy s'éloigner, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur sa chute de reins. Un rictus déforma son visage. Il avait tourné sa proie, et peu importe qu'un petit énergumène monté sur ressort menace de lui voler, il l'aurait.

Plus loin dans le bar, Chandler finissait de raconter une énième anecdote sur comment il avait emballé son dernier coup d'un soir. Il aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de facile et volage, mais son charme naturel teinté d'innocence faisait que chacun semblait l'écouter religieusement, s'éclaffant régulièrement. Le garçon avait les yeux emplis de paillettes il semblait aux anges au milieu de cette attention.

Mais l'arrivée d'un grand brun à la démarche assurée bouscula ses plans. Se postant à une distance respectable, il semblait très attentif à ce qu'il disait. Intrigué, il se décala légèrement à son tour, afin de l'observer à sa guise. Alors qu'il finissait de raconter son histoire, ses yeux ne purent se détacher de l'homme, à l'aura magnétique. Un regard profond, un sourire en coin qui lui conférait un air indolent. Les bras négligemment croisés contre sa poitrine, appuyé contre un mur. Tout chez lui dégageait l'insolence et le déni profond des règles.

_Les règles de ton jeu, Chandler. Une nuit, pas d'attache ni de sentiments. Règle tacite entre toi et celui qui finira dans ton lit._

Mais soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ces pensées, il vit le barman, jusque-là resté discret, déposer son torchon et s'approcher, avec un air de félin traquant sa proie, du brun. Il s'accouda au bar à ses côtés, engageant négligemment la conversation. Il vit alors le plus grand se crisper, avant de lui adresser un petit sourire froid et de se redresser pour s'approcher encore du groupe de Chandler, faisant clairement comprendre à l'envahisseur qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner si facilement. Il accrocha un grand sourire à ses lèvres, et caressa tendrement le bras du brun. Le sourire nonchalant disparut soudainement, et il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de l'importun avec un grondement sauvage que Chandler perçu très nettement, même à la distance à laquelle il se trouvait.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la soudaine proximité et l'insistance du barman le mettait hors de lui. Qu'il lui fiche la paix, le brun ne lui avait rien demandé !

Mais Sebastian n'avait apparemment pas besoin de lui pour se débarrasser de l'enquiquineur.

« -Fiche moi la paix, abruti ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour tomber à tes pieds en te suppliant pour une nuit avec toi ! » Déclara Sebastian, sourcils froncés.

Le regard de son interlocuteur se fit charmeur et doux, alors qu'il faisait jouer les muscles de ses bras sous son tee-shirt moulant. « Allez, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! Je sais que tu as envie de moi depuis que tu es venu me demander le nom de ce Chandler. Ce n'était pas la peine d'utiliser ce stratagème, chéri… Je suis tout à toi ! »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, il se lécha lentement la lèvre supérieure, et prit la main de Sebastian pour la guider jusqu'au renflement causé par son érection à travers son jean. Mais ce dernier dégagea violement de l'emprise du séducteur.

« -Non mais ça va pas oui ! Je comprends pourquoi tu es sur les dents ! Si tu les drague tous comme ça, il doit pas y en avoir beaucoup qui acceptent d'être dans ton lit ! »

La phrase avait presque été criée et le volume sonore du club venait de baisser d'un cran. Chacun des clients y allait de son commentaire en murmurant, critiquant l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes. Mais avant que Sebastian n'est eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire d'aller se faire voir, il sentit une présence à ses côtés, qui lui semblait étrangement familière…

« -Toi, monsieur sourire-colgate-de-mes-couilles, retourne derrière ton bar à essuyer tes verres, apparemment la seule chose que tu sache faire, et fout la paix aux clients ! Tu n'es pas dans une boite de strip-tease ou dans un baisodrome, alors contient un peu tes instincts primaires ou tu devras aller user de tes talents de séducteur sur le trottoir ! Et je ne te recommande pas la population du quartier à cette heure de la nuit. »

Essoufflé par la tirade, Chandler ne prêta pas plus longtemps attention au chauffeur, qui avait baissé la tête en un simulacre de repenti, avant de se tourner en grommelant pour retourner derrière le comptoir. Avec rage il cracha au sol avant de se mettre à maudire « la pédale peroxydée ».

« -Et une dernière chose, mister IQ négatif. Les pédales, même peroxydées, ont des oreilles. »

Sebastian, quant à lui, resta abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Mais il savait que Chandler avait fait une erreur avec sa dernière phrase. Il avait voulu faire du zèle, et ça allait se retourner contre lui…

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le barman releva des yeux brillant vers le blond, dans une position de défi.

« -Et puis d'abord, t'es qui pour me dire qui je dois draguer ? Il est pas plus à toi qu'à moi, à ce que je sache ! »

Le brun vit une étincelle de doute danser dans les yeux du blond, avant qu'il ne prenne une résolution.

« -Bien sûr que si, il est à moi ! Et je vais te le prouver… »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'approcha lentement du visage de Sebastian, murmurant « Ne me frappes pas… » d'un air plaintif avec de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, Sebastian n'hésita pourtant pas à lui rendre son baiser avec ferveur. Rapidement, les mains du blond vinrent se nouer autour de sa taille, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Les mains de Seb trouvèrent elles leur place sur les joues pâles du son vis-à-vis, les caressant ave douceur.

Mais bientôt, ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser, qui les laissa pantelants et essoufflés. Un air malicieux au fond des yeux, Chandler sourit à Sebastian avant de lui prendre la main. Ce dernier lui retourna le sourire avec plaisir et exerça une petite pression sur la main du plus petit.

_Merci._

Et Chandler comprit le message. Un coup d'œil au barman suffit à lui assurer qu'il ne lui chercherait plus des noises. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant et fermant la bouche en attente d'un air inexistant. Un rapide va-et-vient entre les deux jeunes hommes aux joues rougies lui assura qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, leur yeux brillaient de désir, clairement dirigé l'un vers l'autre.

« -Mais- mais il y a une demi-heure, tu ne le connaissais pas !

-Bien sûr que si, abruti, » répondit Sebastian, un air narquois peint sur le visage. « Je te testais. J'avais bien remarqué ton potentiel de dragueur invétéré et je voulais être sûr que tu ne programmais pas d'user de ton talent sur mon _petit-ami_. »

Etonnement, l'insistance de Sebastian sur le dernier mot fit chaud au cœur de Chandler. La possessivité qu'il ressentait chez le brun était agréable pour lui, qui ne s'était jamais senti désiré pour autre que ses performances au lit. Mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression que Sebastian voulait vraiment le préserver. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, l'insolent décida de prendre le parti de les ignorer. Il retourna à ses cocktails sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qui l'entourait.

Le silence qui pesait une seconde avant se dissipa lentement, et les discussions reprirent là où elles avaient été interrompues, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Ce genre d'échange était monnaie courante dans ce genre d'endroit et les clients ni prêtaient plus attention, à part à la confrontation en elle-même.

Sebastian et Chandler se retrouvèrent face à face, les bras ballants, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - Et bien, pour une entrée en matière, s'en est une ! Mais dis-moi… Que dirait tu d'aller finir ce que tu as soigneusement commencé tout à l'heure, » ajouta Sebastian dans un murmure à l'adresse du blond.

« -Que- je- je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… » Balbutia le plus jeune, soudain intimidé par l'air gourmand peint sur le visage de Sebastian.

« -Ne joue pas à ce jeux avec moi. Tu m'as clairement chauffé, et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, je t'aurais probablement sauté dessus à la seconde où tu m'as embrassé. Merde, tu es doué de ta langue ! »

Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu du plus vieux, Chandler approcha son visage de celui de Sebastian, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Pas que de ma langue, si tu veux mon avis… »

Cette phrase eu le mérite de faire gémir Sebastian, les yeux mi-clos braqués sur Chandler.

La main du blond vint redessiner les abdos finement dessinés de Sebastian par-dessus son tee-shirt, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire autre chose, le brun prit sa main et l'attira au dehors.

« -Chez- chez moi, s'il te plait. Pas dans- dans la rue. »

Quelques minutes, de multiples baisers et caresses plus tard, il se trouvait dans le salon de Sebastian. Chandler ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'admirer la décoration avant de se jeter, tel un désespéré, sur les lèvres de Sebastian. Dieu qu'il les aimait… Pleines et légères à la fois, elles avaient ce gout musqué si particulier qui lui avait fait tourner la tête au club.

Mais à cet instant, il voulait plus. Lentement, très lentement, du bout des lèvres, il descendit le long de la jugulaire de son vis-à-vis, puis jusqu'à son premier téton qu'il mordilla doucement, l'entourant ensuite de sa langue avant de le titiller avec le bout de cette dernière.

Rapidement, la respiration de Sebastian se fit plus hachée, plus précipitée. Il grognait des mots incohérents et resserra ses doigts dans la chevelure du blond, agité de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_C'est de la torture. Merde, faites qu'il- Oh._

« Rhaa, putain de merde, continue ça, chéri ! »

Chandler venait de glisser sa langue, devenu baguette semeuse de plaisir, dans le nombril du brun. Il mima l'acte jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la verge de Sebastian se tendre de plus en plus contre son torse.

Un sourire malicieux plus tard, le pantalon et le boxer de celui qui lui faisait face avait disparus, et Chandler utilisait son doigt pour retracer les veines du pénis du brun. Avec douceur, il traça des arabesques complexes, descendit jusqu'à ses bourses avant de remonter et d'essuyer le sperme qui perlait au bout du gland.

Sebastian n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerfs sous ses doigts experts. Maintenant allongé sur son canapé, il crispait convulsivement ses mains sur les coussins, tentant vainement d'étouffer ses gémissements.

« Bébé, arrête… Prends-moi, s'il te- te plait ! »

Chandler ne résista pas à l'appel du surnom et se déshabilla rapidement. Il offrit trois doigts à lécher à Sebastian, qui s'exécuta, lui offrant la vision la plus érotique de toute sa vie, le faisant durcir à vue d'œil.

Une fois suffisamment humides, il laissa échapper les doigts de Chandler avec un bruit de succion qui fit perdre ses derniers repères au blond. Il introduit un premier doigt en Sebastian avec douceur, le faisant onduler de telle manière que le brun ne put s'empêcher de venir à sa rencontre en balançant ses hanches.

Ils grognaient tous les deux des mots sans queue ni tête, perdus dans leur plaisir, tout à l'offrande du corps de l'autre. Et quand Chandler entra un troisième doigt dans le corps de Sebastian, se dernier poussa un cri de plaisir pur, perdu dans les limbes du sexe.

_Putain de prostate !_

Mais quand les trois doigts furent retirés, le brun ne put s'empêcher de marquer sa désapprobation… Jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et chaud à son entrée.

_Oh, punaise._

Lentement, Chandler glissa en Sebastian, soupirant à la sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse familière. Il tenta de juguler ses envies pour ne pas blesser le brun, mais quand il le sentit amorcer les premiers mouvements, il laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus…

La suite de fus qu'entrelacs de corps brulants, de caresses sur la moindre parcelle de peau disponible, de baisers, de halètements bruyants, de cris de plaisir.

Quand Sebastian jouit en un cri grave, Chandler sentit ses chairs se resserrer autour de lui et vint à son tour.

« -Ahh, babe ! Oh, mon dieu ! »

Ils se laissèrent tomber l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés. Alors qu'ils sombraient dans la paix post-coït, Sebastian attira Chandler à lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte rassurante.

« -Au fait, moi c'est Chandler.

-Et moi, Sebastian. Enchanté ! »

_Juste une nuit. Pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments, hein ?_

* * *

Prompt : Première rencontre entre Sebastian et Chandler.

Ok, si vous lisez ça, c'est que vous êtes arrivés en bas du texte (première bonne nouvelle) ! Allez, un dernier effort… Piti (enfin, plus si petit que ça) bouton bleu… Et sachez que chaque review permettra à la SPA de recueillir une licorne abandonnée !


End file.
